


The Professor's Triplex

by Sour_Queen



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Queen/pseuds/Sour_Queen
Summary: (AU-universe set after Hijikata-ending on Sweet School Life! game). In which Hijikata comes home to a mess in the kitchen from one lover, and a mess in the bedroom from the other. M.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou/Yukimura Chizuru, Nagumo Kaoru & Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Professor's Triplex

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t judge me. I’m sorry. Lol. KaoruxHijikataxChizuru, make sure to review the tags before reading.

…

Chizuru doesn’t let him smoke in the apartment. 

His apartment, he’d like to remind her aloud one day as he flicked the still lit stub into the street. They only began this living arrangement the last few months after she finally finished her teaching program. Now that they were all adults. The silent hum of cars whizzing past blocked out the loud noise in his brain as he pivoted around on one foot and began walking back the way he came. He had a habit of smoking at bus stops and bridge overpasses. He liked to watch people, admittedly. They all seemed to have so much free time--more than the six minutes it took him to finish a single cigarette.

She’d probably ask him to quit altogether. It was another habit--a bad one, fine. Harada complains about the smell that clings to his clothing all the time and that he should quit it for good. And he will. 

Just not today.

A young teen with long dark hair shook him from this thoughts as she whipped past him on her bicycle, kicking up dust as she peddled by and forcing the wind through his dark hair and the tails of his overcoat as his violet eyes followed her over his shoulder. His gaze was caught on her hair.

He liked dark hair. 

It was a quick walk back to the apartment building, and he nodded once briefly to an older woman standing out front with her dog as he keyed himself inside and took the stairs to the third floor. His apartment door was right next to the emergency exit. 3B.

He could smell something cooking before he entered so he made sure to make ample enough noise turning the key in the lock before stepping inside to give way to his presence--but the sound of humming that greeted him instead told him that she was still in her own world as usual.

She was wearing an apron over her home clothes and bounced back between the bubbling pots on the stove, stirring and tasting, all in her own world. Her hair was tied up instead of pulled to the side, and the steam from the pots was making the skin on her now-exposed nape damp with sweat. Her simple presence made his apartment look--smell, and feel different. Combined with the sight of her shoulder blades moving under smooth skin as she worked with focus without for a single second noticing his presence was both alarming and endearing to him and for the umpteenth time today he stilled for a moment and just watched. 

But only for a moment. There was only so much looking a man could do after all.

So he shrugged off his coat, hung it on the wall hook and slid off his work shoes, making long strides walking to her in stepping time to her off-key tune. Hijikata’s arms slid around her small torso with ease, and he couldn’t help the eye roll as she flinched violently in his arms before realizing it was him and relaxing into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and heard the sound of her smile as she set down her cooking chopsticks to turn around and face him properly, brown eyes shining. He’d never tire of the look.

“Welcome home,” she breathed with a smile. “...I hope you’re hungry?”

Yes, he was. But instead Hijikata eyed the cookware and nodded. “I’ve been here for awhile you know...” he scolded lightly, peppering her forehead with a few small kisses. “...you can’t be so unaware.”

“Oh? Are we at war or something?” She teased back lightly, tilting her head up and inviting a soft kiss he quickly obliged her with. It ended much too quickly for his liking, but her head tipped back lightly when he swooped back in for another one. 

“Chizuru,” his voice dipped low in warning---a professor’s voice. But it was the closest he could come to begging.

She giggled and turned back around to cut down the heat, Hijikata’s arms still encircling her. “I need to finish this first.”

“What’s for dinner?”

“Sukiyaki.”

“It’s Monday and my day was terrible. I want donburi.” This was the closest he’d come to a whine. 

Chizuru swatted at his hands on her middle playfully. “You aren’t the only one! And it’s his favorite...” she trailed off, nibbling at her lip like she was unsure of her decision even with dinner nearly done. This was not a look he liked, so he placed a lingering kiss to that exposed nape watching her eyes slide shut, expression melting into something else entirely. 

“I’m making lunches for tomorrow too--your favorite.”

He sighed and gave her neck one more kiss before releasing his hold. “Then I suppose I can deal with a little Tokyo style cooking for one night…”

“Go bathe and change, I’ll call when it’s ready.” She giggled again as she looked back at him over her shoulder in mock admonishment before re-focusing on the task at hand, Hijikata now having been effectively dismissed. 

But a shower would be good. She was nice enough not to mention the smell. So he departed from the kitchen and went down the hall, mind solely focused on the vacant bathroom and the nice, hot shower that awaited him--

“What? This is bullshit!” 

He scowled from the familiar voice and took a few paces backwards, now realizing that his bedroom door was open, and the lights and TV were on. 

When he pushed the door open, he was greeted with his usually neat bed now rustled and laid in, white sheets undone and pale, bare feet attached to shapely pale legs swinging back and forth in the air. He’d be angrier to see his room in disarray and something as obscene as anime playing on his television, but he liked those shorts.

He liked that dark hair. 

Even when it was shorter, and always accompanied by a seemingly permanent fixed angry pout. Said pout was thrown his way with a bored glance over bony shoulders before it melted into a knowing smirk.

“Oi, what did I tell you about the language?”

“Welcome home,” his intruder said back to him for the second time tonight, in a similar lilt to the first--but just a tad bit deeper. Still appealing.

Luckily for him, his scowl hid his thoughts. “That’s strange,” he said mockingly, the professor's voice back in full swing. “I thought I just got home and yet someone’s already in my bedroom.”

“I was bored of waiting to eat, and your TV the video casting.” The shoulders shrugged non-committedly as he spoke like it made sense, eyes sliding back to the screen as an on-screen explosion went off. “Stupid show, though.”

Hijikata raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, unimpressed. “Kaoru, get out of my bed, make it up, and then get out of my room. I already conceded to tolerate Kanto-style cooking tonight--you don’t get my bed too.” He approached the boy slowly as he spoke, eyes raking over the exposed legs, thighs, and midsection in rolled-up shorts and a loose fitting T-shirt. 

Kaoru had his loungewear on too, his body entwined in the sheets like a second skin and was quickly getting the bedhead to match it--dark hair tousled a little wildly. Still appealing.

The pout returned with narrowed honey-brown eyes. “That’s too many demands.”

“Kaoru--” he growled, but stopped himself as the boy in question rolled over onto his back and wriggled purposefully into the sheets, his shirt rising a little higher to reveal his belly button now. The sight pulled a deep thrum right out of Hijikata’s throat instead of the ‘professor’s speech’. And if that mischief twinkling in his eyes was anything to go by, the boy knew it too. Very appealing.

“Make me,” Kaoru mouthed back teasingly, lips parting in a laugh instead of a giggle. His presence made his apartment look, smell, and feel different too. 

They both did. 

Hijikata dove into his own bed clothes and all to touch that small waist too, igniting a warm sensation in his belly when the smaller boy shifted in his arms and laughed again.

“Get off me.”

“What’s that now? I thought you said to make you,” Hijikata replied matter-of-factly, gripping either side of Kaoru’s face until his lips were forcefully puckered before he kissed them once. Twice. He was about to go in for his third taste when Kaoru pulled away from him too in similar fashion, cheeks ruddied and eyes half-lidded. 

Hijikata couldn’t see his own expression, but he watched Kaoru’s eyes drink him in with fascination, the small hand pressed against his chest curling into his now wrinkled shirt under its intensity.

Hijikata loved to watch them fall apart like baked bread and shamelessly buried his nose into Kaoru’s dark hair, inhaling deeply. “You two smell the same.”

Kaoru’s reddened nose wrinkled back at him. “Duh--we use the same shampoo. You smell like cigarettes, though.”

“Oh?” He forced a trouser leg between slightly parted thighs and his fingers dug into the skin on the boy’s face until he hissed in displeasure. He appreciated that about Kaoru--there was less a need for gentleness with this one. “I could smell like something else,” he offered.

“Not yet you animal--dinner's almost ready and I’m hungry.”

“So am I.” He swooped down again, and this time Kaoru obliged him with an arm thrown over Hijikata’s shoulders to pull him in closer, snarky comments now turning into heady whines and moans when that leg began to move. He met Hijikata’s lips with renewed fervor and parted them willingly for the tongue seeking entrance. It was good, too good, and just as good at the same time. And damn that his need for air was forcing him to stop so soon.

“A hungry wolf!” Kaoru laughed haughtily as he caught his breath, like his shirt wasn’t being pushed up to his neck with Hijikata’s wandering hand over his chest, pinching and pulling.   
Hijikata snorted in response, his other hand freeing the boy’s face to push the bangs out of his own face. He still hadn’t showered, he noted absently as he started tugging at his tie. A hungry wolf. Yes.

“Kaoru? Dinner’s rea--ah!” Chizuru’s voice hit a sound like a yelp as her eyes caught up to the scene she walked into, her guard down since the door was open. To her credit though, Hijikata rarely kept his door open. 

“Finally, I was tired of waiting. And this smelly old man lost his way to the bathroom.” Kaoru deadpanned, squirming under the raven until the latter got the hint and pushed off of him with something of a grunt. Kaoru sat up and straightened his clothing with an air of nonchalance. Not unearned though---this wasn’t the first time this particular scenario unfolds since their living arrangement was established. In fact, these accidents made Hijikata.

His eyes met Chizuru’s, her face reddening and expression hidden by the ladle-clutching hand lifted to shield her eyes. She always acted like this was the first time though. They were opposites in that way.

Kaoru hopped off the bed and tucked his feet into his own slippers--royal blue to match the pink of his sister’s. They bumped against each other when Kaoru reached the doorframe she stood in and leaned forward, placing a wet kiss to the corner of Chizuru’s mouth with a smirk. 

“He said he’s hungry, though.” Kaoru said into the crook of her neck with a laugh, but his eyes stayed locked with Hijikata’s who could only watch them rooted to the bed like this was his first time. Damn brat. 

Kaoru smirked back in victory as his eyes moved back to Chizuru in silent question. Already swollen lips hovered over hers in a recognizable way to the earlier treatment Hijikata had just given him until she sighed in defeat and returned the corner kiss shyly. They traded these kisses again and then once more--slower now, a little closer to the lips, a little bit less peckish. Her answer. Chizuru’s eyes lidded as she looked back and forth between the two men nervously.

“I-It’s still on the stove…”

“He won’t take long.”

Hijikata narrowed his violet eyes in warning. “Oi, brat…”

But Kaoru only laughed again in response and when joined in by the saccharine sound of Chizuru’s giggles and stomping out his irritation completely. 

“You always sound like such a professor,” Kaoru drawled mischievously, pulling at Chizuru's free hand back towards Hijikata and the waiting bed.

“Because I am one. Now come here.” Hijikata replied in a husky murmur, and went back to loosening that tie. 

“Yes, sensei.” They said in unison, with more laughter and a shared look between each other. Kaoru pulled at Chizuru again until she set the utensil down and her pink slippers dragged across the floor without resistance. No matter if this was the first time or the hundredth--Hijikata’s heart still flipped in his chest when each of them settled on either side of him, pushing him back into the mattress with a gentle firmness.

This was definitely going to take long and he would make sure of it. Hijikata-sensei was well known for giving long lessons.

\-------------

**Author's Note:**

> idk..i hope it was at least entertaining though. it was interesting. leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
